Fabina Graduating
by sibunastyles
Summary: This is the story that won my poll. It has a lot of twists and turns. Please check out my other story. Trust me this story is 100% better. Please review with your honest opinion.Main characters are Nina and Fabian but it has every other character too.It has my oc too. FROBISHER RUTTER. sibunastyles xxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**sibuastyles here,this is my new story. Please review and I will do a shout out. This story has my oc that I use for every story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own HOA But I would buy it if it was for sale.**

Nina

I can't believe it. My future is going to be perfect. I have my soon to be husband and I'm eight months pregnant with a baby girl. Fabian's baby. Amber's going to be the god-mother and Frobisher is going to be the Auntie and my sister-in-law. Amber was getting changed and doing her makeup after three hours of starting. Frobisher was getting into a dress **(A/N Frobisher isn't graduating) **and was smiling at me. She was happy when she found out Fabian proposed and that I was pregnant. "SSOO how do you feel about graduating"Frobisher said breaking the silence. "Cool I guess,the mysteries will be stuck with you now"I said trying to make a joke. "Is poor Frobisher sad that she won't have us around everyday" Amber said mocking Frobisher. Out no where Frobisher tackled Amber to the floor and they started to play fight

Fabian

I was so happy. I was graduating with the girl of my dreams. The mother to my unborn children. My sisters soon to be sister-in-law."Go and see her mate"Eddie commented while eating an apple. Him and his eating problems. "Ok" I replied.I ran up the stairs. "Walk Mr Rutter,you may be graduating but you are still under my supervision" Victor shouted. "Sorry" I said while walking up the stairs. I finally got to Nina,Frobisher and Amber's room before Joy grabbing me into her room. Her crush came back a year ago and was still planning me to get together with her.

**Sorry that was short but I'm at my Nanna's. Please review and the next chapter could be up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Thanks sibunastyles xxxxx**


	2. Author note

Help me out. I'm stuck for ideas. Please review and i just found out i called it the wrong me. Please check out DancingQueen4Life101 and her new story House Of Vampires. sibunastyles xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**I might delete this story cause some people were being mean, So if I continue, I want some nice is a new chapter**

Joy

My crush came back a year ago and I'm getting Jabian together even if it includes 's Fabian.

"Hi Fabian,so you broke up with Nina yet?"I asked with my famous puppy eyes.

"No and I will never break up with Nina,she is my fincee and the mother of my un-born child!"Fabian shouted.

"Okay!"I said,I had a plan.

"Your last Dinner in Anubis House!"Trudy shouted up the stairs.

"It's not mine" Frobisher said,stating out the obvious

My plan was going to take place now.

*In The Dinner Room*

When I walked in I saw Fabian rubbing and kissing Nina's stomach.I had the perfect plan.

"Fabian,great news,I'm pregnant with your baby!"I told Fabian with a smirk on my face. Everyone noticed my smirk so they knew it was a lie but Nina didn't.

"How could you Fabian,we are done,here you can have the ring back,tell me when the wedding is between you and Joy!"Nina shouted at Fabian with tears in her eyes,"I hope our child won't be as bad as you are,Fabian Rutter I HATE YOU!" All of sudden Nina ran out of the house in tears.

"Finally,she's gone,now we can live our life's in peace"I commented while sitting next to Fabian.

"JOY, I love Nina not you and now she's gone all because of you and we are graduating!"Fabian shouted while running out of the house to find Nina.

"Way to go Joy, now Nina's going to be so upset now"Frobisher shouted while following Fabian.

"Yeah, her makeup's going to be everywhere too for her Graduating"Amber commented.

Nina

I can't believe could Fabian. I thought he loved me and I loved him too. I hate him of no where,Nina's water broke.

"HELP,I'm going into Labour!"I screamed between contractions.

**Please be nice in the reviews.I'm trying my hardest.I have school homework but I am trying my best. I'm stressed but I will never let you guys please.**

**sibunastyles **


	4. adopting

Sorry but I have been very busy with better stories. so I am putting this story up for adoption


End file.
